


The Chapters of Coming Forth By Night

by LiliSheun



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dream Cycle - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliSheun/pseuds/LiliSheun
Summary: Ishme is a priest of Nyarlathotep from the Plateau of Leng, who is sporadically sent on Earth in the disguise of a human of the Nemaef family. Riley is an introverted but curious young man, who comes from a seemingly ordinary family. For Ishme, their encounter is part of a game ruled by the Gods. For Riley, it is the beginning of a fall into mad wisdom.(This is NOT a romance story)





	1. Intro – ‘’I see through the curved space and the angled time’’

**Author's Note:**

> « […] » means they think it. Italic means the sentence is said or thought in a foreign language (Medunetjer/Ancient Egyptian if not specified). The phrasing of the sentences spoken by characters and the choice of their words are influenced by the syntax of the language they are supposed to be in.
> 
> That text is a tribute to Howards Phillips Lovecraft. Acknowledgments to some friends with whom I created some of the characters I re-used here for more character-development. Acknowledgments also to various real-life ancient texts, which inspired the cultists’ traditions and philosophy as well as the occasional non-human characters.

The Dreamlands is a vast realm inhabited by mysterious beings, visited by dreaming humans, and where the horrors and wonders which inspire human’s fantasies dwell. The Northern Plateau of Leng is a desert region in which reside many tribes constituted of various sentient species. The goat-like Men of Leng, ghouls, and humans are numerous amongst them. Each tribe has its particular customs, but most of them share an affiliation to Nyarlathotep, the Crawling Chaos, the Messenger, Heart and Soul of the Outer Gods.

Ishme was raised in a family of priests to the Outer Gods in one of these tribes. He had a tranquil childhood and he was a promising student, but the knowledge of the many tribes’ priests were quite limited to the practical everyday rituals. He soon thought he was meant to learn more than just sacrifices and basic magic, therefore he quested to Unknown Kadath in search for the knowledge of the Outer Gods. He lived alone in the empty halls of Unknown Kadath and, after years of austere penance, he got the attention of Nyarlathotep, who granted him an everlasting lifespan and unnatural knowledge. The Crawling Chaos asked in counterpart that Ishme becomes his emissary who plants the seeds of mad wisdom in the minds of humans. By accepting that deal, Ishme abandoned a part of his sanity to absorb the mad wisdom. He was naturally a very distant person, but he became unable to feel any real empathy towards the humans of the Waking World and often disregarded their lives. Although he lost most of his memories at every birth, his extended existence always gave him a deep understanding of the human mind and of magic as well as a facility to learn sciences, which are after all only a more empiric way to explain the universe.

Therefore, the latter is often sent in the Waking World in the vessel of a human baby descendant of Shutkhawy Nemaef, a priestess of Nyarlathotep at the time of Pharaoh Nefer’ren Ka, and her gallu husband. Then a little bit less than once in five centuries, the Crawling Chaos gave sign to prepare the ritual to summon his emissary. Until the Christianization of the Roman Empire, the Nemaef family lived in Egypt, then it split into two clans, one that stayed amongst the nomadic tribes of Arabia and the other that traveled along the Silk Road. In the 8th century, Ishme Nemaef befriended a scholarly traveler named Abd Al’Hazrat, whom he greatly helped descend into madness and be reborn in the Dreamlands. At the time of the Crusades, he helped a family of Jinn to regain their oasis from a group of crusaders somewhere between Iran and Pakistan. During the 19th century, almost all the Eastern side of the Nemaef family was killed during the British colonization of India, then the few living ones and those dwelling in Arabia decided to immigrate to America. There, the very religious countryside was most unwelcoming to them, therefore they softened up their traditions, which were greatly inspired by the tribes of the Plateau of Leng and hadn’t really changed since the time of Shutkhawy, to live accordingly to the crowded cities.

In this post-industrial era, the Nemaef family had established a casino, which was named the Carcosa Casino since the Prohibition. Thirty years ago, as usual, Ishme was summoned into the Waking World by the family-leaded cult dedicated to the Outer Gods. With a few disparate memories from his life in the Dreamlands, he had been an extremely serious child, who spend most of his time learning modern science, studying the ancient texts and regaining his ability to travel the Dreamlands through rituals, while his brother was driven by sheer ambition. He never knew his father. The head of his family was his mother, who was very caring for her family, which she extended to all the cult members. From an early age, Ishme Nemaef rediscovered his timeless fascination for using the human body as a canvas for art and for observing the psychological responses to various situations. If he had a fascination for biology and physics related to the dimensions of space and time, he disregarded most of modern technology.

When he recommenced to travel the Dreamlands and to meet again those he knew there, he soon realized the gap between the traditions of the priests of the Dreamlands and the customs he witnessed in the modern cult. Therefore, he made himself an objective to bring back the ways he was used to for they were more pleasing to the Outer Gods and to the spirits, who were but inhabitants of the Dreamlands. In his late teens, after the death of his mother and of most of the Nemaef family, he took the lead of the small cult. After that, to help it sustain its activity, he actively took part in the managing of the casino, which he also saw as an interesting sample of humans in various psychological conditions.


	2. Riley: A Most Unexpected Turn of Events

The Carcosa Casino was medium-sized but remarkable building that looked like it was a palace coming from the 1001 Nights. It was standing recluse with its smaller twin, which lodged twelve housings, on a high ground in a wooden area less than 5 kilometers from the city. Riley Mason agreed reluctantly to meet his cousin and her friends at that location, but he was impressed by the architecture as the bus dropped him at the porch. He was a quiet young adult: he did not smoke, he seldom drank and he never gambled. He had always been more a loner, he preferred to immerse himself into fantasy books and art than to go out with many people. Riley was the only child of a Christian but not conservative family and he decided to move out in the city last year with his only high school friend, Jonas. Since Jonas was, as usual, overwhelmed with work, he couldn’t spend Riley’s 25th birthday with him. Wanting him to enjoy the big city at least on his birthday, his cousin promised him a night of party like he never had, which should have started at the casino.

« She said they’ll meet me here at 7PM and there it is. If they missed the bus, they’ll be here in more than half an hour », he thought, passing a nervous hand in his shoulder-length fiery red hair. A chilly wind was rising, therefore he decided to enter the casino and wait for them near the reception desk. Inside, the architecture of the vast room was in tone with the exterior, but there were many wooden tables, luminous machines, a small scene near a bistro, and a bar. Luckily for Riley, it was not crowded. At the opposite of the entrance, there was a smaller room elevated by a few steps and only separated to the main room by two purple velvet curtains. While Riley was studying the decorum, the receptionist adjusted his glasses and asked him if he needed any help. He jumped and answered:

\- Thank you, I am simply waiting for a few people. They should arrive with the next bus.

\- Then you should have a seat, the receptionist said after looking at his computer. The next bus is delayed until one hour from now.

\- Hm, yeah. I’ll think about it, said Riley. What is behind these purple curtains?

\- That is the poker tables. Would you like to buy tokens to play?

Riley declined politely, thanked the man and stepped aside to let other people access the receptionist. He was still scanning the room in case his cousin had already headed inside to gamble and noticed a few people. Most people, especially men, were wearing black, therefore he remarked more the ones with colorful clothes. There was a tall blond lady wearing a shimmering red gown, whom he was sure he already saw on TV, coming out of the poker tables’ room with a darker-skinned one with curly black hair. There was a man who looked like he have had already enough drinks, but who was still drinking a cocktail. Riley felt observed for a moment and shuddered, not knowing where that feeling came from. He sat at a table near the Staff Only door. Then, one of the barmaids came out of that door in a hurry and went to someone who was sitting at a table near the purple curtains. They both walked fast pass Riley and disappeared through the door. He remarked that the man following the barmaid had elbow-long black hair, he was barefoot, he had a disheveled finger-long goatee, and he was wearing a knee-high black korta instead of a suit like the vast majority of the other men. That man stared at Riley for a second when he passed by, which made him shudder again. «Okay, that place is giving me the creeps. If my cousin isn’t there at 8, I’m heading home », he thought, twitching his fingers with the sleeves of his blue shirt. He took out his phone and watched the time, it had been only ten minutes he was there.

A few minutes later, a small group of people, who were chatting loudly, sat at the table adjacent to Riley and all ordered cognac when the barmaid came out of the Staff Only door. They seemed to be recurring customers. The man who followed her before came out also and scanned the room with cold eyes, until he was quickly invited by the group of people to sit with them. They continued to discuss matters such as politics and the news while often asking the newcomer his opinions on these matters. A man who looked inebriated came inside the casino and approached them, but was ignored. He then went to Riley and started rambling about conspiracy theories. The man with cold eyes seemed mildly interested in the ongoing conversation and went to the person bothering Riley. In a soft-spoken but harsh voice, he told him to be gone. He had a peculiar accent, similar to Arabic, but not quite it. The drunk person refused and tried to put his hand around Riley’s shoulders, but his movement was stopped and his hand was squeezed by the man.

-I told you to be gone, he repeated in a more commanding voice with hostility in his eyes before releasing promptly the hand.

The drunk person mumbled obscenities and ran to the exit. During the whole happening, Riley didn’t move, frightened of the two men before him and feeling out of place. He managed to articulate a simple thank you in a trembling voice. The addressed person turned around to face him, his eyes still emotionless, but peaceful. He blinked slowly.

\- I feel sorry for the embarrassment you had to endure in my establishment. Please have a drink on the house.

\- N-no, that’s fine, answered Riley in a still shaking voice. He was weird, but it’s okay.

\- Not weirder than most people in this room. Simply more… inconvenient. You do seem quite lost, if I may say. What have you come here for?

\- I’m waiting for some friends, but they’re late because of the bus. I’ll probably leave now. I don’t drink anyways.

\- I do insist. The Carcosa Casino is my family’s business and it is my duty of hospitality to make up for that inopportune happening. If you do not drink, have a meal maybe? The chef is a man of great talent.

He sat at Riley’s table, pleased to have left the group’s loud and tedious discussion.

\- Hm, don’t worry about it, he said, his voice not shaking but still shy. That kind of stuff happens all the time.

A barman came to their table.

\- I will take the usual drink, please, and do give this man anything he wants, he said to the barman before turning to Riley. How come this kind of situations always happen to you?

\- I guess people like to mess with me. So, your family owns that place? Also, I’ll have a simple glass of apple juice please.

\- We can say that, but most of them are dead now.

Riley looked surprised on how lightly the man had talked about that. The other saw his surprise and gave him a soothing look. He then put his right palm against his heart and nodded towards Riley. The barman came back with a wine cup filled with apple juice and a weirdly chiseled crystal glass full of red liquid.

\- I am Ishme, pleased to meet you. You are?

\- Riley, he answered in an unsure tone. Wow, that’s an uncommon name. It’s cool though!

\- My family has always kept its traditions close to our hearts, the man said while tasting the liquid inside his glass. Do your family has some?

\- Not really. We’re from the countryside. My parents are Christian, I guess I am too. I moved out after my sister died in a car accident, everybody were so tense since then!

Riley didn’t know why he was talking about it to a stranger, but it was already too late. He scratched nervously the back of his neck. Suddenly, the man stared right at him, like his cold eyes could stare at his soul through his.

\- Death in a family can affect greatly one’s place in it and in the Universe, said Ishme. What do you think is your place in this Universe?

Riley was stuck by the man’s abrupt question and stare. He lowered his eyes and looked at his hands on the table.

\- What? I guess I’m here because my parents did… well, you know, because I was born? Then, I guess I’m here because I have to? Well, I don’t know, that’s a pretty wide question.

He felt dumb with that answer and wanted to disappear under the table. Instead of the habitual teasing and rude behavior Riley was used to, the man looked pleased despite his natural emotionless behavior.

\- We are all but sand particles in the endless ocean of nothingness. Amongst all beings, it is up to oneself to carve a meaning out of their existence. Everybody has a meaning, whether it is a quest, values, a person, an object… We all dedicate ourselves to something.

\- Hm, that makes sense, he said still shaking. But I don’t know what I live for. Art, I think. And you, what is your purpose?

It didn’t come out as he expected it to. « Fuck. Now it sounds like I’m saying he has no purpose, that’s rude », he thought. He rubbed nervously his left thumb on his leg under the table and gulped down all his juice. Surprisingly, the man almost seemed amused.

\- My purpose, you ask? I am often called upon for guidance.

\- Wow, that’s… unusual? You look young, well, I mean… Why?

Riley’s face turned red, he really wasn’t good at talking to strangers. « Why had this one come to me like that? If he doesn’t insult me and leave, I’ll try to sound relevant next time, if he does, I’m out of here » he thought. Ishme finished his drink had a very faint smile.

\- You are right. I do think this is the 30th year I walk this Earth, but, to put it simply, I have been given knowledge of some things.

A barmaid came to pick up the empty glasses. Ishme took the same thing while Riley didn’t order anything, shy. His interlocutor ordered a second glass of apple juice for him.

\- Oh, really, he said with disbelief. Then, when will the Earth die?

Riley knew that was one of the dumbest questions to ask to someone who says they know things, but the way Ishme had answered sounded too cheesy not to ask it. The addressed person gazed at him with a playful look that reminded him of a cat chasing a mouse. That time, he didn’t lower his eyes, but looked at him and studied all the details of his face. He remarked the man had crimson-brown eyes.

-There are many ways for the Earth to die. When, in billions of years, the Sun engulfs it. Or, in an even further future, when the curvature of space and time stretches pass a point of non-return.

« _When the Outer Gods will see it as due_ », Ishme thought for himself. When he was speaking, he was fluently gesticulating in the air with his left hand and a strange flame was dancing in his eyes. Riley wasn’t expecting that kind of answer. «Ok, that guy good, that’s an intelligent answer to a funny question », he thought for himself before staring at the glasses the barmaid just brought back. The man in front of him seemed quite amused by his confusion. Riley faked a laugh.

\- Ha ha, you’re messing around, very funny. My roommate also loves sarcasm.

\- Why would I lie to you about that? Ishme said in a stern tone.

\- …

\- You asked a question, I answered, he continued in a softer tone.

\- Y-yeah, fair enough. My question was a joke, but that was a deeper than I expected.

\- You do seem quite uneasy right now, Ishme said. Anything about which I can help?

\- No that’s fine, he answered, trying to make his voice assertive. Don’t worry for me.

\- Good because a man who worries too much can lose his mind without gaining anything from it. Excuse me one moment.

Ishme disappeared through the Restroom door. A weird man entered the casino screaming:

-Fucking bringers of chaos and pestilence! I’m going to burn that place to the ground! Go back to Hell, all of you, sinners and devil worshippers!

Ishme came back of the restroom in a hurry, startled by the man’s screams. He went to the man, stared at him with abrasive eyes and demanded him gone in a strict voice. The man told him obscenities and was about to hit him. A muscular staff member stopped the punch, then pinned the man to the ground, looking at Ishme, who told him a word in a foreign language. One of the barmen came to help his coworker to bring the man through the back rooms. Then, Ishme went back to the table, as if nothing happened. Terrified, Riley watched the altercation, thinking about leaving very soon that unsafe place. When he was about to get his phone to look at the bus schedule, Ishme was back. He hid his phone in his pocket and was about to take his leave. The casino owner intuited his thoughts.

\- There are not much buses around here and they are full of hectic people at this time. I take full responsibility of your situation, therefore let me offer you a ride home. I do have a very reliable driver.

Before Riley could answer, a nearby barman who heard the conversation went in the back rooms to get the driver. He quickly came back with a slender brown-haired and bearded man on whom was a nametag inscribed with the words « Iyas Skali – Driver », who inclined his head in direction of the two sitting men. Ishme went to the front desk, had a quick word with the receptionist, who handed a business card, which he brought to Riley, telling him in a polite tone:

\- You seem to be a smart person, I enjoyed your presence. If you wish to continue our discussion, here is how to reach me.

Riley looked at the card. On it were written the words « Ishme Nemaef – Philosopher and Head of the Carcosa Casino », then the casino’s phone number and address. He put the card inside his wallet, still very uncomfortable.

\- Well, thank you very much. I’m going to call a friend, no need to worry about me, really.

He called his roommate on his phone, knowing he was probably done working, and asked him a ride. Jonas was happy to help him since he was about to drive home and he felt bad for having to leave Riley alone on his birthday. After he hung up, Ishme told him:

\- Farewell then. May your return be swift and safe. I do look forwards to discuss with you again. « _Your spirit is so soft, it is refreshing_ », he wanted to continue, but kept silent.

\- Hm, good night to you two, guys, gentlemen, he mumbled. And thank you!

It took Jonas ten minutes to arrive. Riley waited outside despite the chilly wind. He remembered why he came here at the first place and was angry at his cousin. « What a douche, she didn’t even show up! I’m not listening to any of her future stupid plans ».

\- Hei Riley, happy birthday! Hop in, said Jonas. What’s up with you? I thought you were on a night of party with your hot cousin. Where is she?

\- She didn’t show up, he said in a whisper. Fuck her. Thanks for the ride home.

\- I’m too tired to go clubbing, but we could play video games together then?

\- Thanks Jonas, but I’m not in the mood for anything. I’ll just crash and try to sleep. Can I snatch from you a sleeping pill?

\- Hm sure, but be careful. Two days in a row is the max if you don’t want to completely rely on them to sleep for weeks afterwards.

Jonas felt bad for him. He stayed silent the whole ride, not knowing what to say to lighten the ambiance. Riley took out the card Ishme gave him and stared at it for a few minutes, not believing the weird night he had. He didn’t know if he had to be sad, angry, or laughing.


	3. Ishme: A Sacrifice Must Be An Ode Written In Flesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some of Ishme's fellow cultists and a flashback into their past.

Right after Riley left, the driver Iyas sat at the table with Ishme. Many amongst the cult members spoke to each other in Medunetjer since it was the Nemaef family’s native language and it enabled them to discuss sensitive matters without worrying about prying ears.

\- _Who was this person?_

\- _A gentle spirit_ , Ishme answered while sipping his drink.

\- _I see. What are you going to do of him?_

\- _First, I will learn to read his heart. Then, I will see._

The strong staff member, whose name was Namzu, came back and whispered to Ishme:

\- _The screaming man, what are we doing with him? I knocked him silent._

\- _We will bring him home. Tell your sister and her friend. We depart now._

Namzu and his sister Wasnit, who were Ishme’s cousins, were the two only other surviving members of the Nemaef family. They both shared their mother’s sharp wits and strong will and had their father’s pale blue eyes and tall height. If both were as committed as Ishme to bring back the ancient ways in their cult, they saw it as important to not be blind to modern society, since one has to understand the others’ paradigms in order to reshape them. Wasnit was one year older than Ishme Nemaef. She was a locally renowned burlesque dancer who devoted her art to Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. She had harmonious features and braided hair that fell around her to her hips.

Her younger brother, Namzu, just came into adulthood two years ago. He was muscular yet proportioned, he wore his hair in a single braid, and he usually was dressed in a dark-colored djellaba. He was very dedicated to his position as the head of the security at both the Carcosa Casino and inside the small cult. He worshipped most amongst all Yig, the Father of Serpents. Wasnit’s closest friend was Ihebi, a young librarian born in a family that has been part of the cult for five generations. She was knowledgeable and cunning, but very quiet and she revered equally Nyarlathotep and Yog-Sothoth, the All-in-One and One-in-All. Ihebi was the dark-skinned woman with curly hair that Riley remarked.

After having informing the two women, Namzu and Iyas loaded the unconscious man in the latter’s car’s luggage. They then took one hour to drive to the Nemaef mansion, which was a recluse three-story century-old building in the woods. Its outside architecture was similar to the casino, but its interior was separated in many rooms, some of which were only accessible via hidden passages. When they arrived, Namzu and Iyas brought inside the cataleptic man. When they entered the mansion, those who were wearing shoes left them at the entrance to walk barefoot, then a tall man whose skin was fully covered except the extremities by grey pants and korta, as well as a metallic mask.

\- _Peace be upon you all_ , he said in a rusty voice. _My heart is contented by your return_.

\- _Peace be upon you, Shabti_ , answered Ishme. _We brought an offering to the Gods. It is a very important ritual tonight. I want you to come with us._

\- _I am honored,_ he said, inclining his head.

The two ladies and Ishme went to their respective bedrooms, took off their clothes and put on long red loincloths to be more comfortable. On their torsos and arms were many scars of sigils and formulae of invocation and protection in ancient languages. Shabti removed his mask, revealing a severely burnt face animated by expressionless brown eyes. The altar chamber’s entrance was hidden behind a votive stela that was a bit higher and larger than a regular door. Shabti took from his belt an obsidian knife and cut his palm to make it bleed, then pressed it against a particular symbol on the stela. It seemed to drink his blood, then the rectangular stone turned to smoke. They entered the chamber, followed by the two men who were carrying the unconscious one. The said two men took off the latter’s clothes but left him his underwear and nailed him upside down on a ceiling beam. The sharp pain in his ankles made the man wake up. Before he could utter a word, Ishme also took from his belt a similar knife and proceeded to cut the hanging man’s throat in a way that didn’t kill him, but severed his vocal chords. Wasnit brought from the chamber’s corner a large flattened bowl and put it under the hanging man. They all except Ishme sat legs crossed on the floor, encircling the bowl and began chanting a wordless melody. The blood was falling slowly from the hanging man’s throat into the bowl under. Ishme put his left hand on the wound, then passed it on his face, closed his eyes, waited many minutes, opened wide his eyes, then said in a low but assertive voice:

\- _I am Ishme Nemaef, messenger-made-human of Nyarlathotep. I know the two guardians of the gate of the Dreamlands, I know their names. May they open the way to me. May they open the way to those with me. Elder Gods, hear me! See those I will mark with the blood of this one. Three of them are already your priests._

He squatted to put his hand in the bowl, then applied the blood on Wasnit’s face. He repeated the movement with Ihebi and Namzu.

\- _I am Wasnit Nemaef, who belongs to Shub-Niggurath._

\- _I am Ihebi Kheruiah, who belongs to Yog-Sothoth._

\- _I am Namzu Nemaef, who belongs to Yig._

Ishme stood in front of the hanging man, closed again his eyes for a few minutes, took a deep breath and continued.

\- _The other two of them give their souls to you tonight._

He opened his eyes, staring at the hanging man’s agonizing expression and smiled, then he addressed to the two unbloodied people in the room, asking them to introduce themselves as they were instructed beforehand.

\- _I am Shabti with no family name. I give my soul as a god-offering to Yhoudneh._

\- _I am Iyas Skali. I give my soul as a god-offering to Tulzscha._

Ishme crouched again to put his hand in the bowl, then smeared Shabti’s and Iyas’ faces and addressed a nod to Wasnit. Subsequently, he went to Shabti, took the knife with which he had cut his hand, carved Yhoudneh’s sigil on Shabti’s sternum, and sliced his throat. He went to Iyas, took the knife on the latter’s belt and did the same, but with Tulzscha’s sigil. Next, he came back standing in front of the hanged man and, using his own knife, he cut open slowly the man’s torso from navel to neck and reached for the heart, which he placed in front of a trapezohedron statue. Suddently, Wasnit jumped to her feet, took two clean scarves she had brought in the room, and went to stop Shabti’s and Iyas’ bleeding so they are unconscious but alive. Ishme then sat on the ground with the others and slitted his own throat. Wasnit waited two minutes, then attended her cousin the same way. Her brother, Namzu, unhung the now dead man, cut his arms and legs, then lit the fire in a ceramic oven and put the severed body in it. An hour later, he taked them out with a large metallic instrument and put them on a nearby stone table. He and Ihebi proceeded to smear the votive stela with half of the blood, which seemed to be absorbed by it, while the other half of the blood would be stored to be mixed with mead or wine later.

A few moments later, the three men regained consciousness. Shabti and Iyas looked quite stunned, but Ishme had a more peaceful expression than usual. They all sat at the adjacent room’s table and shared the meat. Iyas break the silence and exclamed:

\- _I do not know how to say it in Medunetjer, but_ wow! Traveling to the Dreamlands is strange and quite painful, but enlightening. I can’t thank you enough for the honor, Ishme.

\- _A travel to the Dreamlands is strange and dolorous, but enlightening_ , explained Shabti calmly. _Iyas do speak the truth of both our hearts right now._

\- _True_ , agreed Ishme. _I brought both of you amongst all in our community because many beings of the Dreamlands who serve the Gods as I do saw you and told me good words about you. For the same reason I brought Ihebi three years ago and I did not kill Wasnit and Namzu._

********************************

All except Iyas remembered the death of most of the Nemaef family. Fourteen years had passed, Ishme was 16 at that time. He came back from a travel to the Dreamlands, then asked for the whole family, ten people, to reunite in the ritual chamber. Without any anger nor happiness, he told them about the judgment and will of Ancestor Shutkhawy Nemaef regarding them and their now too mellow ways and how it was unpleasing to the Gods. His mother, his aunt and the 3 youngest people stayed silent, either agreeing or not fully understanding the matter. While Ishme was pouring three small glasses of a transparent liquid, his brother accused him of lying, then encouraged the other ones to overthrow him. Ignoring them, he gave the liquid to his mother, his aunt and the youngest child. Knowing what was coming, his mother drank and invited the two others to do it. The liquid would make them numb to the pain. Ishme swiftly sliced their throat, then was attacked by his brother and the other men. Wasnit and Namzu had stayed silent, watching the deeds while whispering spells of protection. Ishme, who wasn’t the robust type, was quickly overwhelmed, until a black mist that rapidly filled the room came from the dimly-lit stone trapezohedron. It knocked unconscious the attackers, but left Ishme, Wasnit and Namzu unharmed. The youngest brother was too small to take part in the deed, but Ishme asked the sister to help him nail down the five unconscious people to the wooden floor by the hands, which they did. They waited silently for them to come back to their senses. As soon as they did realize their situation, Ishme ended their pain, except for his brother, who screamed and cursed him.

\- What the fuck? The Gods can’t have asked for that, you’re just fucking mad! _I curse you!_ I should have been chosen by Nyarlathotep to lead us! I would have brought us to greatness!

\- _You saw just now the Gods’ will, they do not want a herd of numerous humans. You know I am your brother in body, but my spirit is not from here. Do not speak like if you ignored our family’s history._

\- _The Gods are angry at our family now_ , right. _You will appease them with a sacrifice_ , right? Take Wasnit and Namzu instead and let me lead the community with you!

The two targeted people didn’t even shudder. Wasnit whispered an invocation to Shub-Niggurath to protect her as if she was one of her children. Namzu didn’t understand fully the English sentence, but he invoked silently Yig with the same intent. Ishme laughed and designed the corpses around them.

\- _You do not see the Gods’ will, brother. You see your own greatness. You think I do it with a contented heart? I would have wanted that the Gods and Ancestor Shutkhawy ask me to take only your life, not theirs, but I listen._

Ishme dropped as dead on the floor. His brother had a spiteful chuckle, then a shriek of pain because of his nailed hands. Minutes later, Ishme came back to this world, stood up and said:

\- _Wasnit, Shub-Niggurath have seen you. Yig has seen Namzu. Give to your brother the knowledge of the words to say for the ritual_.

She had taught the child the words to pledge his soul and they proceeded with the ritual, using Ishme’s brother as the sacrifice. Then, they went out of the ritual chamber and told the few cultists who were at the mansion about the deed. Two of them were horrified and tried to call the cops, but fell dead to the ground, taken down by an invisible force. One attempted to attack Ishme, whom he thought has gone mad, and was lit on fire by the invisible force. A 19 years-old Shabti impaled the man with a spear he had taken from the wall decoration, but the burning man caught his head in his hands before expiring.

********************************

Back into the present, Ishme came out of his daydreaming and thought with contentment about the way they did reconstruct the small cult after that unfortunate event. When everyone was done eating, they cleaned the table and put the remains of the meat and of the blood in a hidden room’s fridge. The night was almost over and they all went to sleep. As usual, Ishme slept on his back on a large stone slab with a few drapes and cushions. That night, he was called back to the Dreamlands by Shutkhawy Nemaef, who was reborn as a ghoul after her death and who was reunited with her husband in the same tribe as Ishme. She was very satisfied with the ritual held in the Waking World because it meant that her family was regaining the favor of the Outer Gods, who recognized two more humans as their priests.


	4. Riley: If Confusion Could Be Embodied...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief glimpse of Riley's life and of Ishme's philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the notions explained by Ishme in this chapter are applicable in real-life ancient religions' studies. Also, I use a capital G for the Outer Gods (Lovecraftian beings) because the word 'Gods' is part of a title, but I use a small g when speaking of revered beings in general.

The next day, Jonas called sick at his day work to spend the day with Riley since he felt really bad for him. They had lunch at the new Italian restaurant, then they played video games together. When the evening came, Jonas left for his second job and Riley started to cook himself a diner. There was a knock at the door. He answered politely, as usual, but almost slammed the door when he realized his cousin was standing there. She didn’t looked completely sober.

\- Heya, isn’t that my favorite birthday boy?

\- Hei. You didn’t show up yesterday, what is it all about?

He crossed his arms and spoke with an impersonal tone. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked inside the apartment. She smelt like cigarette and expensive perfume.

\- Sorry for that. I was dining out with friends before joining you and I forgot about the time. We may have had too much drinks. When I came to the casino, I didn’t see you. Is Jonas there? We could go clubbing the three of us for your birthday, what do you say?

\- First, he just left for work. Second, I waited for you more than two hours, thank God I met a friendly stranger because I would have died of boredom and worries. And last, fuck you.

\- I said sorry, she protested, marking all her words. If you’re to take it like that, stay on your own. Oh, and tell Jonas I reconsider his offer of taking me on a date.

He slammed the door and locked it. « Is she plain stupid or just a giant jerk? Anyway, I’m busy making that shepherd’s pie ». He put on some Marilyn Manson and sang along to drive away his frustration. While eating in the shared kitchen-living room, he turned down the music and decided to read about cryptozoology and spirits. It has been Jonas who introduced him to these subjects and he found it more and more entertaining as he learned about it. Whether that kind of stuff was real or not, to him it was an escape from his daily routine and he liked sharing Jonas’ enthusiasm for it. When the latter came back from his work, around midnight, he looked excited.

\- Riley! Tell me you have a day off tomorrow!

\- Hm I finish at one, why?

\- There’s a bookstore in the Old Port. Apparently it has antique books and mysterious stuff like that. Also, apparently the librarian is hot, maybe not as much as your cousin, but…

\- Fuck her.

\- The librarian? Why?

\- No, my cousin. She came today. Soaking drunk, unapologetic, and wanting to date you.

His tone was sour. He was interested about the library, not because of the lady, but because he liked discovering new places in the city. He knew his cousin would date Jonas only to bug him, but he wanted to know how his roommate really valued their friendship.

\- What? I thought she hated gamers? Anyways, that whole story seems to piss you off, so I’m not going out with her unless you two come to a truce on your own.

\- Thanks Jonas, said Riley. Now, about that bookstore?

\- It’s near your job. I’ll join you right after I have lunch and I may bring a friend or two.

They continued their small talk, then they both went to sleep. The next day, it was Thursday and Riley went to work as usual. He was a waiter in an upscale bistro in the Old Port. Then, he looked on the Internet the address that Jonas had given him and walked to the bookstore. From the outside, it looked very ordinary and a bit tattered. He entered.

The shop was one long room with stone brick walls on both sides. Near the façade of the shop, were some sofas and the clerk’s desk in front of a door that lead through one of the side walls. At the back, there were many filled bookshelves separated by three alleys parallel to the longest dimension of the room and the air smelled like spices and incense. Riley was impressed by the stern yet calming atmosphere of the shop. Some Indian classical music was playing in the background. He looked at the books displayed at the front and near the desk, but didn’t recognize most of the titles. A woman with tanned skin and long curly black hair went to him. He was sure he had seen her somewhere. While he was trying to remember, she asked him with an accent similar to the weird stranger at the casino:

\- Greetings. May I help you?

\- Thanks, I’m waiting for a friend. Hm, would you happen to have books on the supernatural?

\- Indeed I do have many of them. Are you looking for ancient wisdom or for entertainment?

So she was the girl his roommate was talking about. He remembered where he saw her, it was at the casino. She was with the actress. The door rang behind him.

 - Ancient wisdom? That sounds pretty cool!

She excused herself for a moment to Riley, then she went to the newcomer and seemed to greet him, in a joyful but composed voice, but in a foreign language. They exchanged a few words that Riley didn’t understand and he tried to subtly look at them across his shoulder. He was astonished to see the weird man from the casino, who told him in a soft voice.

\- How unexpected to see you here. Maybe it is… fate that is playing with us, but I could not not hear that you were looking for ancient wisdom. I have always been very fond of the subject.

A group of people entered and the bell rang again. The librarian excused herself to the two men.

\- I will leave you with my friend here, whom you seem to have already met. He knows a lot about ancient wisdom, we can say it is his job. Mr. Nemaef, thank you very much for your help.

She joined her hands to her forehead, looking at her friend while saying that. Riley was a bit confused, but tried to conceal it. Ishme nodded to the librarian and stared at Riley with his crimson-brown eyes.

\- Ancient wisdom is a wide subject. What are you more precisely looking for?

\- Well, my roommate and I are reading a lot on the Internet about supernatural beings these days. He told me about this library and I wondered if there are books on the subject. So, you know a bit about it?

\- Indeed I do and it would be my pleasure to share that knowledge with you. This is also the best place to find relevant books about the subject. What are you interested to know first?

\- Wow, that’s a wide question. Let’s start by the beginning maybe? What’s mandatory to know first?

-So many things are important to know. Since the dawn of mankind, we had had business with otherworldly beings. Take a look at the ancient civilizations with their gods, demons, and spirits. Even in the Christian Middle Ages, scholars wrote about the Goetia.

While he was explaining, his gesticulated fluently with his left hand and he often seemed to be gazing at some unseen reality. Riley soon remarked it was a habit.

\- That may sound dumb, but what’s Goetia?

\- It is the Latinized name of the art of conducting business with the beings the monotheists call demons. A few well-known books were written on the subject like the Greater and Lesser Keys of Solomon. Some more obscure treatises also exist, but that is another matter.

The man was talking quite fast and did seem passionate, Riley tried to take mental notes of everything.

\- As it was the case with Egyptian and Sumerian magic, the True Name of a being can hold power over their very essence. They used the many names of the Gods, demons, and spirits to invoke them, to pacify them, and to work with them. The later civilizations had different names for these beings of course, but the methods remains quite similar. If you have questions, do not restrain from asking them.

Riley was a bit dazzled by these information, but he didn’t want to interrupt. He would impress greatly Jonas when they next talk about the subject if he manages to remember what Ishme said.

\- Spirits, gods, demons… These are words with new meanings indeed. In ancient days, a god was any being who received official veneration. A demon was any sentient being who was not human, whose lifespan was infinite or unnaturally long, and who had great power, but who did not receive worship. The deceased who did not fall in one category or the other was simply called a spirit. People used to call upon gods and demons for daily life concerns, but also to be granted knowledge.

\- So you say there isn’t a big difference between a god and a demon? That’s the first time I hear that.

\- Indeed. One can be a god for millennia, then a demon because humans stop worshipping him. Also, History has seen numerous dignified Ancestors who became gods.

\- Hm, Riley rubbed his chin. So what are angels then? They’re opposed to demons, right?

\- The beings named angels by the more recent peoples are simply messengers or emissaries. They are not opposed to demons, since a demon, a god and even a human can be sent as an emissary by another being. The opposition between good and evil is nothing but a construction of our subjectivities.

Ishme stopped scratched lightly his chin, smiled and stared directly into Riley’s gray eyes.

\- In a hypothetical situation, would you do business with such a being to gain knowledge? How much do you think knowledge is worth? Not in terms of money, what would the gods, demons, and sage of old do with money anyway… What would you give for knowledge?

The interrogated man lowered his gaze and scratched lightly his wrist, taken by surprise.

\- Ha ha, you are gifted at finding the weirdest questions! I know there were sacrifices to the gods in the past, but I wouldn’t do that. That’s just wrong. What I’d give for knowledge? I don’t know.

Ishme lowered his voice so the few other customers don’t hear him.

\- You are right in most of what you just said. Sometimes they ask for life to be taken right away, but often they make deals. The human who ask for knowledge gets to live, but will always be in their debt and has to honor that debt.

\- So they give knowledge to maintain their god status? And why would humans make deal like that? It sounds quite dangerous!

\- Actually, god and demon are human-made labels. As long one’s memory isn’t totally forgotten, one’s essence remains the same. Having a human in their debt is useful to these beings because it grants them influence in the Waking World.

Ishme had a subtle laugh and continued:

\- Making such a deal is not as dangerous as we may think. Often, these beings wish more for the well-being of the human they made a deal with than most humans do towards other humans.

\- That lady wasn’t lying. You seem to know a great deal about this kind of stuff! How come you know these things?

« It’s almost like if he had experienced or known someone who did », Riley thought, shuddering.

\- It is my job, he answered with a subtle smile. I told you people come to me for guidance, there is a reason for it. I have been given knowledge and it is my pleasure to share it with those who need it.

Some disheveled middle-aged man came inside the shop, ignored the lady and went to Ishme.

\- Ha! Fucking Gods! I couldn’t believe it, but you were right, Mr. Nemaef!

The called person smiled at the newcomer, but his eyes were cold as ice.

\- What are these foul words? You should not have doubted, my friend.

Ishme then looked away from the man, silently dismissing him. The man went as fast as he came in.

\- Ok, that was weird, said Riley. You don’t mind telling me what that was about?

\- It is a man who came with many questions. I answered him and he left with disbelief, but now what I told him took tangible form and he is surprised. He can be very relieved that he did not gamble his head on his disbelief.

Ishme had again a silent laugh and a serious expression that made Riley uncomfortable.

\- Ha ha, very funny. That’s a figure of speech, you don’t mean people actually gamble their heads.

\- What I meant have no importance since it was a hypothetical affirmation, he cut sharply, then he softened his voice. What is important is to go after the existential truth. The illusion of our world is most powerful, therefore most people’s minds are not fit to accept the truth. It saddens my heart.

Riley was even more confused now. « What he just said seems deep, but it has nothing to do with what we were talking about, that guy has a weird mind » he thought, then changed the subject.

\- Besides, how did you become interested in these subjects? Your card says you’re a philosopher, that’s an uncommon job.

\- It is part of my family’s tradition, which go back to the times when the first texts were written. My only contribution is to take further the understanding that was lost during these indistinct ages. The ancient had had deeper understanding of our world than most people today can even imagine.

His tone was too serious for the unclear words he was speaking according to Riley. He tilted his head to the side and said in a confused tone:

\- I guess you’re right?

\- You are a kind spirit indeed.

« Baring your mind to the Absolute will be most interesting on the long term », Ishme thought silently.

\- If you say so. Anyways, why do you act like a guide to many people? From what I know, philosophers usually write books and teach, but you seem to do different than that.

For once, it was Ishme who lowered his gaze and inclined his head for a second, then returned to his usual composed expression.

\- That is my burden in this world: to share the knowledge I received. Wisdom exists to be revealed, I am only its instrument. I am sure you would do the same.

\- Yeah, it’s important to share wisdom. But I’ve also heard too much thinking can make people insane.

Riley had a quick anxious laugh. That conversation was really weird, but also mesmerizing. Ishme was pleasingly surprised by these words. He passed a hand in his hair and declared:

\- You are wiser than most if you are aware of the human mind’s limitation. Because of these limits, it is of foremost importance to choose wisely those with whom sharing knowledge. There is always an exchange that is made: when you get knowledge, you have to give something of equivalent value. Only that which comes from the mind is worth something that comes from the mind. So, indeed, getting inhumane knowledge would be very demanding on one’s spirit. But, how can you measure sanity?

\- I’m not a doctor, but I’d say minimal sanity is the knowledge of good and evil. To know not to hurt yourself and others.

A subtle and instant hint of contempt seemed to pass through the crimson-brown eyes.

\- And since good and evil do depend on the society and the era you live in, they are subjective values. How sane do you think you are, Riley?

\- Well, I do my best to do good things in life, to take care of those I love, and to enjoy life. So, I’d say I’m pretty sane. But, I also have my bad moments, who hasn’t?

Ishme looked amused, then he sat on one of the nearby sofas and made a sign with his hand to invite his interlocutor to sit. « If you knew how man-made good and evil are! _The Absolute knows not of these_ », Ishme thought as Riley sat at the opposite side of the sofa.

\- Some moralities are more widely spread in human societies of all eras, indeed. But always keep your mind open to Otherness because you are as foreign to the Other as they are to you.

\- That makes sense, Riley conceded.

A customer entered and seemed agitated. The librarian took him outside. Ishme closed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead like he had a temporary strong headache. All Riley could understand clearly was the woman saying loudly:

\- … demanded not to be disturbed! If you continue, I …

A few moments later, they went silent and the woman came back in, looking at the window to watch if the unwanted visitor was really going. Riley tilted his head in direction of the woman and said, shy:

-That was weird, again. If you two guys have stuff to do, I don’t want to keep you from...

\- If I wanted you gone, I would have told you so, Ishme answered with a kind but strict voice.

The doorbell rang again and Riley saw Jonas. He was relieved since he started to feel uneasy again.

\- Hei Jonas, he waved. You came alone?

\- Yeah. Seems like you didn’t. Who’s that guy?

Jonas tone was playful as he pointed Ishme. He looked at the shop, half impressed by the meditative atmosphere of the place and half looking for the hot lady he had been told about. Ishme wasn’t pleased being addressed like that, but he kept it for himself. Ihebi came out of the door behind the desk with books in her hands. She greeted the newcomer.

\- That’s Ishme, answered Riley. He’s the guy from the casino I told you about. You’d like him, he knows more on the spirits than that guy on YouTube, whose name I don’t remember.

\- That’s freaking cool! Hello Ishme, I’m Jonas. Riley’s roommate.

Ishme stood and stared at Jonas with his usual stony eyes, but had a subtle glimpse of disapproval. He nodded slightly in direction of the newcomer without breaking eye contact and introduced himself.

\- Mr. Nemaef, philosopher.

Then, he turned to Riley and said in the cold voice he usually had when he wasn’t teaching weird wisdom:

\- I will leave you with your friend and attend business. If you wish to continue our discussion, I do come here most Thursdays and you can always come to the casino. I could eventually lend you a book or two on ancient wisdom. That way, you would access actually trustworthy information.

He walked to the librarian and they started discussing in a language Riley didn’t understand. Jonas was half confused half uneasy.

\- O… kay. You are gifted to meet the weirdest people. I don’t think your new friend here likes me.

\- He’s odd indeed, Riley whispered. But he knows a lot of stuff and he was nice with me. Maybe he’s just stressed out, he seems to have to deal with all kinds of weirdoes. I don’t think he hates you.

They continued their small talk while looking at the books, then they went home. For the next few weeks, Riley was ambivalent between wanting to talk again with Ishme and being troubled by his metaphysical attestations about life. He finally decided to let go the thought and to forget about it. 


	5. Ishme: The Messenger And The Being of The Smokeless Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An invocation and a flashback into the cultists' past

« _The heart of this one is indeed gentle, but it is a fertile soil to plant the seeds of our sacred wisdom_ » Ishme thought silently as he left Riley with the newcomer to talk with Ihebi.

\- _Who was the man you kept outside and what did he want_? Ishme asked her.

\- _It was Iyas’ father. He was stupid enough to summon a Jinn with the intent of enslaving him. Now the Jinn is cursing him with dire dreams that kept him awake for three days and marked his body._

Ishme made a short contemptuous hissing sound and said:

\- _When will humans learn that trying to become the master of forces they do not comprehend will only lead them to their death? I will let the Jinn take him, it is fair._

\- _Indeed. But he told the Jinn that you are his master. Hence, the Jinn demanded to speak with you._

Ishme shook imperceptibly his head and had a faint grin. He would talk to the Jinn indeed. Then, Ihebi suggested they talk about mundane subjects in English because they could seem unwelcoming to the customers otherwise. He agreed and noted that her business was surprisingly well growing since more people were into collecting old books, whether they were actually ancient or reproductions.  She informed Ishme that the actress she had met at the casino had recently developed an interest in ancient philosophy by talking with her and Wasnit and that she was actively looking for a reproduction of the Chapters of Coming Forth By Day. Ishme suggested to hand make a transcription of it to sell to the actress. This project made Ihebi enthusiastic and she insisted to work with him on it, which he accepted. He would transcribe the first Chapters and she would do the other half. Ishme borrowed the shop’s phone to call his driver while Ihebi grabbed her copy of the Chapters to transcript it later this evening.

Iyas arrived at the bookshop half an hour later. In the car, Ishme told him about his father’s mistake and how he was asked to make amends for it. The driver already knew since his father had asked him to help him accomplishing his dangerous deed and he had declined. He beseeched Ishme to help his father get out of his mistake, which could only have been due to ignorance. Ishme said, severely:

\- _He knew the dire consequences of doing that. I told all of our community many times. The texts of old told us. Only the gods of the Earth and the Outer Gods can do such things. Even I would not do that!_

\- _You speak the truth_ , Iyas admitted sadly _. So you will not speak with the Jinn?_

\- _Your father spoke out his belonging to our community. I will speak with the Jinn. I will make sure his wrath is satisfied with one man._

The driver stopped talking, resigned. When they arrived at the Carcosa Casino, Ishme went inside the smaller building that lodged eleven housings and knocked at the Skali apartment. A man in his late fifties with emaciated features and many recent bruises opened and fell to his knees.

\- _Stand and come with me_ , Ishme instructed harshly. _With the talisman you made_.

The man stood and took a small silver medallion he engraved with Arabic and cuneiform writings, saying he tried destroying it to unbind the Jinn and himself. They walked to Ishme’s apartment and entered. The building’s lodgings were very similar one to the other. The larger ones were at ground level and hosted the two families who had many children while the ones on the three other floors had two bedrooms each. The whole building had been renovated by Ishme’s mother to fit modern standards, but many of the inhabitants chose to keep an ancient-looking scenery in their homes. Since Ishme was living alone and he inherited the apartment with a room without windows, he made a concealed ritual chamber out of that windowless room. He wasn’t fond of electric lights, therefore he lighted his place mostly with candles and a stone-carved brazier in the kitchen-living room near the entrance. Most of the furniture was made of stone and the numerous books were skillfully stored in the bedroom.

Ishme lead Iyas’s father into the ritual chamber, which was illumined by a luminous dark-purple hand-sized trapezohedron statue. He made the older man sit with crossed legs at the center of the room and silently gathered incense, a stone bowl with wood and fragranced cloth in it, a clean obsidian blade, some ink, a _qalam_ , and some small bones. He wrote symbols of invocation on the bones with the ink and _qalam_ while asking the man to light the contents of the stone pot and the incense cone in it. Then, he walked slowly in circles around the sitting man, holding the man’s silver medallion and mumbling an invocation to the Jinn, asking politely for him to join them in the Waking World. He threw the bones into the flame that dispersed pleasant smells. The fumes from the fire later disappeared completely. Ishme crouched besides the man, took swiftly the man’s hand, cut his palm, and held it above the fire to make the blood fall in it. He rose to his feet and he repeated his greeting in Akkadian, in Medunetjer and in Arabic:

\- _Peace be upon you, being of the smokeless fire_.

The two men felt observed, then a voice as cold as Ishme’s was heard. He answered in Akkadian.

\- _It is you, that man’s master. Speak your name or my flame shall consume both of you_.

\- _I am Ishme Nemaef, messenger-made-human of Nyarlathotep. Speak your name similarly_.

\- _I am Enshunu, son of Ea’nasir. I am born of a nomad tribe allied to Shutkhawy Nemaef and her people. If you are the messenger-made-human of Nyarlathotep, how come your men not know better than attempting to fool an ally and to turn me into an enemy? Only one mortal has taken me in thrall and I have worn its sentient skull across the Dreamlands for eleven years before granting its spirit peace._

\- _I know a Jinn named Ea’nasir. I had traveled with his caravan, but I am unable to remember when_ , said Ishme before designating his fellow cultist. _I hold your kind in great esteem. This man has acted without me knowing. By doing this, he caused me displeasure and he provoked your wrath._

\- _I am used to make contracts with those of the Waking World, so I know how disrespectful and deceitful they became of us, beings of the Dreamlands. Walk into my flame, Ishme Nemaef, and swear to it that your voice speaks your heart to me. No harm will come to you if your speech is truthful._

Solemn, Ishme stood up and walked into the smokeless fire. The sitting man didn’t understand a word.

\- _I am Ishme Nemaef, messenger-made-human of Nyarlathotep. I have traveled from the heart of Leng to the city of Ilek Vad with the caravan of Ea’nasir twice. This man who belongs to my tribe has acted without me knowing and brought me great displeasure. I wish to appease the justified wrath of Enshunu, son of Ea’nasir. I wish to maintain the alliance between our tribes._

The Jinn’s flame warmed Ishme’s skin, but didn’t burn him. He remained inside the gleaming fire a few minutes, enjoying the blurry sights of the Dreamlands that were dancing like a hallucination before his eyes. The brief glimpses he had of the being with whom he was talking showed that his expression slowly softened, but remained as stern as his. Only then, he stepped out and sat beside the man.

\- _You have proven yourself to me_ , stated the Jinn in a pacified voice. _I recognize you as an accomplished priest of Nyarlathotep, he watches over you, and an ally. That man wanted to enthrall me, therefore give him to me. Bring him to me in the Dreamlands and he will feed my family for three days. I will offer his heart to Nyarlathotep and I will make talismans from his bones. I will give you a talisman made of his bones when you come back from this earthly body you inhabit._

\- _I would be most pleased with this contract_ , nodded Ishme. _I shall bring you the man tonight and we shall seal this contract with our blood._

The Jinn agreed and Ishme turned to the confused sitting man. He told him in Medunetjer:

\- _You shall travel with me to the Dreamlands now. We will put an end to this_.

\- Wow, _That is great_!

The fire was making smoke again. Ishme declared, as he usually do to travel to the Dreamlands:

\- _I am Ishme Nemaef, messenger-made-human of Nyarlathotep. I know the two guardians of the gate of the Dreamlands, I know their names. May they open the way to me. May they open the way to this one who is with me._

As soon as he was done talking, he sliced the sitting man’s throat. He proceeded to place the silver medallion that was meant to enslave the Jinn inside the man’s mouth. Then, he sliced his own throat, taking the safety measures so he would be unconscious without bleeding to death.

It was Iyas Skali the driver who found the two bodies in Ishme’s ritual room. When Ishme came back to his senses, his left arm bore the cut he had made to himself in the Dreamlands while sealing the contract with Enshunu. Besides him was Iyas and his father’s corpse. In a faint voice, he said:

\- _The Jinn requested for his death and I gave it to him_.

\- There was nothing you could do, really?

When his emotions were running wild in his head, Iyas couldn’t speak Ishme’s language. He was crying out of sadness for his father, but also out of fear. Ishme was protecting his community against the invisible beings, but that time, Ishme couldn’t. « Or he didn’t want to », he thought before swiping angrily that option. He couldn’t be angry at Ishme, who had to bear the death of almost all his family in one night, or could he? He wanted to scream, to hit his head on the stone furniture, to… Ishme cut coldly his thoughts.

\- _Master your own heart. Weep for your father all you want, but do not forget he gave himself his fate_.

\- What? Iyas articulated through his tears. I can’t concentrate right now, sorry.

\- Master your own heart, he said in a firm but calming voice. Weep for your father all you want, but do not forget he gave himself his fate. We will have to cremate his body. We shall not consume it as we usually do. His flesh is promised to the beings of the smokeless fire.

Iyas was astonished. He didn’t know if he was angry at the Jinn for requesting the consumption of his father’s body or if he was relieved he wouldn’t have to eat it. He wasn’t able to look at Ishme nor at the body, so he buried his face in his hands, trying to calm himself. He finally said, in a weak voice:

\- I understand. I’m sure you did what was best for the community. Can I cremate him at the mansion and can we give him at least a decent funeral ceremony when he is declared dead?

\- Help me clean all this and you can do as you wish with the body, conceded Ishme after thinking. As long as none taste the flesh nor the blood and you are most discreet.

Ishme rose slowly to his feet and walked feebly towards his apartment’s kitchen. He took the bloodied mead in his fridge and poured himself a glass, then went back to the ritual chamber. He and Iyas cleaned the remains and the room. The driver wrapped the body in three drapes, then carried it into his car. He would proceed with the funeral pyre at the mansion tomorrow. Ishme watched him from his living room’s window, then went to sleep on the ritual room’s stone table.

The week after, Ishme spend most of his time transcribing the Chapters of Coming Forth By Day for the actress and Iyas’ father has finally been openly declared missing by the police, All the building’s inhabitants were interrogated. Most of them were unaware of what happened and simply said:

\- Mr. Skali was usually a quiet man, but he had grown noisy for a few days or going on very long walks.

Iyas and two neighbors said that they last saw him leaving for the city one afternoon and never come back. Ishme admitted not having noticed Mr. Skali’s disappearance since he had been working the whole week. He showed the document to the police officers before delivering it to Ihebi’s store and wished them luck on finding the man. As the owner of the city’s only casino, Ishme often had to deal the police, whether it was for hold-up attempts on his propriety or to handle dangerous individuals inside the establishment. He put on the mask of the eccentric but inoffensive and cooperative philanthropist.

********************************

Fourteen years ago, the death of Ishme’s family had been declared the deed of an unknown maniac. Before Ihebi’s mother called the police with all the cultists’ approbation, the bodies had been taken out of the ritual chamber, which had been sealed for the time of the investigation. All those who were at the mansion that night were questioned. They all said the Nemaef family invited them to a summer party, the impaled man was a stranger to most of them and Shabti had killed him in self-defense. The presence of that paperless young man had been explained as he was the adopted brother of Ishme, but their mother didn’t fill the paperwork for him. At first, the policemen didn’t believe it, but the three surviving children of the family and all the witnesses validated that story. The investigators remarked that all those who survived that night kept lasting affiliations together and they attributed it to their resilience.

For a bit less than a year, Ishme, Wasnit and Namzu were sent to a psychiatric hospital to make sure they would grow normally. Ishme refused to speak to anyone else than his two cousins and they spoke in what the doctors thought was an invented language. A new intern to that hospital was assigned to watch over them daily, his name was Zayn Skali. He lived with his 17 years old son and just went through a divorce, therefore he accepted that internship only to not go bankrupt. He rapidly grew fond of these three children with their indecipherable words. While the youngest boy seemed to really not understand English, the girl sometimes answered for the three of them and the third one ignored the doctors.

One day, Zayn had an idea that almost cost him his internship. Since his son Iyas was the same age as the stubborn boy and only one year younger than the girl, he brought him to the hospital and introduced him to the Nemaef children. Iyas was ignored at first, until he took his phone out of his hoodie’s pocket and a deck of cards fell on the floor. Ishme and Wasnit remembered playing with such cards with the adults at the mansion. Ishme went to the newcomer and said, frowning:

\- _Who are you? Why did they bring you here?_

\- What? I don’t understand.

Ishme put his right palm to his heart and said:

\- _My name is Ishme Nemaef. What is your name?_

Iyas didn’t understand, but intuited he was introducing himself, so he imitated the gesture and said:

\- I’m Iyas Skali.

The boy shook his head and said a word Iyas was sure meant No. He repeated slowly:

\- _My name is Ishme Nemaef._

The girl interfered, annoyed, and said with an enormous accent:

\- My name is Wasnit. Ishme wants you to try speaking Medunetjer. All people here say it is invented language. He thinks it is a disrespect to us. Just say _my name is Iyas Skali_ and we shall get over with it.

Iyas had a disbelieving chuckle. Ishme frowned to Wasnit and made a short hissing sound. A doctor entered the room and saw Zayn brought his son to the hospital. He was about to drag them out.

\- _My name is Iyas Skali_ , Iyas managed to say.

\- _Great_ , Ishme nodded before turning to the two adults. One of you opened its mind to Otherness. Therefore, I return the effort. Why keeping us prisoners here?

He had also an enormous accent, but at least he spoke to them. Zayn and the doctor were astonished.

\- It’s to protect your mental and emotional health, said the doctor. We don’t know how much the tragedy you just went through did affect your brains.

The boy stared at the doctor with distrustful eyes. His tone was stoic as always, but not angry.

\- Making us prisoners would help us grow healthy? We had time to grief, now let us go home.

\- No, said abruptly the doctor. Someone has to watch over you…

\- Shabti will watch over us, cut Ishme. _The Gods watch over us_.

\- That Shabti isn’t a medical specialist of any sort, said the doctor after looking at his notes.

Zayn was moved by the boy’s confidence and maybe he had found a way to escape eviction from his murky apartment. He had an impulsive idea and acted on it.

\- Dr Jones, said Zayn, I’ll watch over them. He’s right you know. Taking kids out of the house they’ve always lived in to put them in a hospital can be quite damaging on their mental health. That Shabti, he’s an adult relative, he can indeed take full responsibility over them. Also, I could stay at the mansion to watch on their development and to make you weekly reports until you say it’s not necessary anymore.

After consulting many other doctors, Shabti and the Nemaef family’s lawyer, Zayn’s proposition was brought before a judge and accepted under some conditions. He would have to give small daily reports and more exhaustive weekly reports about the children’s health and environment to the hospital. Shabti would have to either send the four years-old Namzu to school or at least to hire a private teacher for him and both Ishme and Wasnit would pass many evaluations to quantify their basic learning. By chance for them, one of the cultists happened to be a teacher, so she offered to be their academic tutor. Soon enough, Ishme and Wasnit caught up with their studies. The cultists soon recommenced to gather at the mansion and progressively went back to their old ways. Ishme soon managed to integrate Iyas and his father to their community. First, he listened to their many problems, then he offered both rational and supernatural solutions to them in exchange of their loyalty to the community. A bit more than a year later, Zayn wasn’t requested to report to the hospital anymore. Instead of leaving the community to continue his study in psychology, he moved with his son besides the Carcosa Casino and they both started to work there.

********************************

Although Ishme didn’t feel pity for Zayn’s death since he had brought it upon himself, he still told words of praise about the man at his public funeral after the man was declared dead _in absentia_ , two weeks later. After the official funerals, the cultists held a private ceremony to commemorate the deceased. Ishme didn’t retract his good words, but he warned them again about attempting foolish things with forces no one can completely master. The night after the private ceremony, he was dragged again into the Dreamlands. This time, it was the conjoined deed of Shutkhawy Nemaef and Ea’nasir, who were very pleased when they heard of the contract passed between Ishme and the Jinn. 


	6. Riley: The Fates love messing up with humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An agreeable evening and a glimpse into Riley's past.

Many weeks had passed, Riley’s life was tranquil as usual. He spent most of his time either working at the bistro or reading and playing video games with Jonas. His cousin had come back a few times for his roommate, but Jonas kept his word and turned her down every times until she got bored of the idea. They both went back to the Old Port’s bookstore on every Saturday since Jonas was quite interested in the woman who worked there. They learnt that the woman’s name was Ihebi, that she was the same age as them and that she opened her bookstore only six years ago with Ishme’s help. She seemed to enjoy discussing with the two friends, but always kept a reserved attitude. Jonas managed to know that she wasn’t married, which encouraged him even more to go there. Riley noted also that she usually wore dark or beige djellabas and that she was barefoot most of the time. They remarked a few recurring customers, amongst them the blond actress Riley saw at the casino, who usually came accompanied with a woman who seemed to be a close friend of Ihebi. He also noticed while looking at the many bookshelves that almost a third of her stock were ancient books, their translations, and scholars’ essays on related subjects. The two friends finally bought a translation of the Teachings of Ptah Hotep following Ihebi’s suggestion, but they didn’t read it all and kept it in their living room.

Summer was well installed and Riley was working at the bistro, like most evenings. The bistro’s central room was quite large and dimly lit by a large candelabra high above people’s heads. There was a terrace where people could see the Old Port and that day, Riley was assigned to people who ate outside. It had been a busy evening, but the sun was set for almost an hour and more people were leaving than coming in. The man who had been assigned with welcoming the guests and handling the reservations guided a group of people on the terrace’s largest table. He then turned to Riley and asked him to attend them for his last half an hour of work, which he accepted. He couldn’t hide his surprise when he recognized amongst the guests Ihebi and the strange man from the casino. After he took everyone’s orders, she said:

\- Hei Riley! I did not know you worked so near from my store. What time do you finish tonight?

\- Hello Ihebi, I finish in 15 minutes. I never saw you here, what is happening tonight?

He didn’t mention the strange man because he was still a bit uncomfortable about him and mostly because he didn’t remember his name, again. He noticed the blond actress he saw at the casino was also there.

\- That’s Wasnit’s birthday, she answered. So her family, friends and her burlesque troupe are reunited with her to celebrate tonight.

\- That’s really great! Happy birthday to her!

The man noticed their conversation and addressed him:

\- That is most unexpected to see you here and now. Ihebi told me of your frequent visits to her bookstore, but I have not seen you in many weeks. You are welcome at our table when you are free.

He looked to the woman whose birthday it was and she agreed with him. Riley thanked them and accepted, then he went to the kitchen to give the order and thought « Jonas won’t believe it, that’s a lot of ladies at that table, but again that strange man, what’s his name again? » He extended his schedule for a few minutes to give the appetizers to everyone in the group, then he changed back into his regular clothes, grabbed a leftover in the kitchen and rejoined them. Ihebi pointed him an empty chair besides her and another woman and in front of the man from the casino. They all discussed some day-to-day subjects and Riley soon learned that the man’s name was Ishme and that he was Wasnit’s cousin. He was also introduced to her brother Namzu and he asked politely where all these names come from.

\- Our family name, Nemaef, is a word in Medunetjer, answered a slightly tipsy Wasnit. My name and Ihebi’s are also from that tongue. Namzu and Ishme are Sumerian names. It comes from family traditions.

\- That’s why that guy when we were performing in Hollywood fucked up your name, said an equally tipsy woman. I told you in your beginning to use a stage name, but you were too stubborn to listen to me.

\- Hei my name’s not that hard, answered Wasnit with a laugh. My father was called Wadjirwyef because he had green eyes. Thanks to the Gods he wasn’t performing with us!

Many of the troupe laughed with her and Ishme saw the confusion in Riley’s eyes. He explained:

\- Medunetjer it the tongue I was raised in. It comes from Egypt and it is still carved in the ancient temples. I am sure you have seen it written in books at least. Names in that tongue do usually have meanings. Actually, most ancient names have meanings because names should reflect the spirits they designate. Sometimes, like in the case of my uncle, people name their children according to physical features, personality traits, or wishes for their future. Do you know why your parents named you Riley?

\- Ha, that’s a good question. I guess they liked how it sounds. That’s how lots of people choose their kids’ names. That or when they’re named after famous people.

The diner continued smoothly until around midnight, when the new server told the group they had to close the terrace for the night. Everyone walked in the bistro and noticed the ambiance had changed. If during the day it was cozy, the music was now louder and it actually felt more like a trendy bar than a restaurant. Riley wasn’t familiar with the night staff nor with that ambiance. He and Ishme lingered a little bit longer than the rest of the group on the terrace. Wasnit came back and addressed her cousin:

\- Ishme, they are closing. Come inside.

\- I will depart soon, this place is very crowded. It was pleasant seeing your outsider friends, as always. Enjoy your night, _I wish peace and prosperity upon you for this 32 th year walking this Earth_.

She put her jointed hands to her forehead and nodded, smiling, before going back inside and ordering an elaborate drink from the bartender. When the two men were about to enter, they heard a voice shouting:

\- Riley! So cool to see you going out for real!

It was Riley’s cousin. She seemed less drunk than usual and told him she was waiting for a friend. She put her hand on the terrace’s fence and continued, looking at Ishme:

\- Care to present me to your friend, cousin?

\- Ishme, this is Junia, my cousin. Junia, this is Ishme, a philosopher.

Riley spoke in a more abrupt tone than usual, hoping that designating Ishme as a philosopher would bore his cousin into leaving them alone. He had a great evening and he didn’t want to see it ruined. Remembering how Ishme dismissed Jonas when they met, he was surprised by his answer.

\- Peace be upon you. It is most pleasing to meet someone from Riley’s family.

\- Ooh, she exclaimed. All these fancy words. Riley Mason, you never told me you had such classy friends.

\- Yeah, he said rubbing his eyebrow. One can meet classy people when they’re not always soaking drunk.

Cutting through the escalating tension, Ishme also put his hand on the fence and said:

\- The Fates are indeed playful beings. Only a few days ago, I stumbled upon correspondence letters between a woman of your clan and an ancestor of mine. It would seems a Mason lady helped the first Nemaef establish themselves in American soil.

Riley forgot about his cousin and smiled at Ishme.

\- Wow, that’s a really weird coincidence! But there are many Mason families, we aren’t all related.

\- Yeah, but our family is cool, interrupted Junia with an air of mystery. Our great-grandma was accused of witchcraft and killed in the witch hunt in Salem. The rest of our grandparents scattered around here.

\- That’s just family superstitions, answered Riley. Ishme is a serious man, he’s not interested in New Age stuff and towns’ gossips. Also, you know well the witch hunt killed more innocents than actual witches.

Riley didn’t like talking about his family’s history with anyone but Jonas since he had been bullied in his youth for speaking about it. In the small town Protestant high school he went to, he had been accused of knowing demons and he had been beaten up many times. The only friendly face at this time was Jonas.

********************************

\- Call your demons to your help, Mason! I’ve seen my father perform exorcisms, I’ll destroy them.

Riley was held up by the shirt against a wall by a boy twice large as him. Several other teens were watching and commenting the scene. At the other side of the playground, a teacher was also watching subtly, not saying anything as usual. Since the three years Riley had been there, it was an almost weekly scene. Always the same boy who was accused of dealing in dark magic, always the same threats and often the son of a neighbor town’s pastor beating him up under the backing of many others. The adults weren’t proud of it happening in their school, but it kept order amongst the students.

\- I… I don’t… don’t know any demons, articulated feebly Riley. I al… always tell you.

The tall boy slapped him hard and the crowd quietened.

\- Get out of there demons! Out of that son of a bitch and fight me! I’m a warrior of Christ!

Riley closed his eyes and didn’t scream. He stopped screaming because of the beatings a year ago. « It’s not like if someone’s going to come for me », he thought. He heard an unknown boy shout:

\- Stop! You don’t all see this guy has no demons? If he had any, they’d be trashing the place now.

The slapping stopped but Riley didn’t dare to open his eyes yet. The boy who was holding him said:

\- And who are you to tell me what demons do? My dad’s a pastor. That guy’s ancestor was a Salem witch, he told us himself in his first year here. He’s got to have demons. Maybe his mom’s a demon?

\- I’m Jonas, said the new boy with defiance in his tone. My family just moved around here and my dad’s also as pastor. I don’t know if we both read the same Bible, but mine says that killing one man means killing all mankind. I’m pretty sure that extends to beatings, you can even ask your dad or mine.

The large boy dropped Riley to the ground and gave him a warning against using any black magic. The crowd scattered and Riley opened his eyes at last. He saw a brown-haired boy, who was holding many books and a cellphone. The boy offered him a hand.

\- Th… thank you Jonas. Why did you help me?

\- I’m new here and I’ve been told about you, but that beating didn’t feel right. My dad’s really a pastor, but we just moved from Boston I’m not a dense fucker like that guy.

Riley was surprised that a pastor’s son would use foul words like these. He didn’t comment on it, daring to hope this Jonas could be the friend he always dreamed of having. The boy continued, in a whisper:

\- Actually, I’m really interested about those witch stories and my dad doesn’t mind. As long as I read, he says. Hei, what about you come to my place this weekend? You tell me about the witches and I show you those crazy videos about UFOs on my dad’s computer?

Riley accepted and, since that moment, the two boys spent most of their free time together. Jonas’ father used his status as a pastor to speak to the other students when he was told about Riley’s problems. If the other teens ignored voluntarily the two boys, they didn’t bother them anymore. After high school, Riley and Jonas worked hard in a local industry to gather enough money to move out of the region.

********************************

Riley was taken back from his painful memory into the present by Ishme’s voice.

\- There is no shame in having family secrets, Riley. If your cousin tells the truth, your great-grandmother may be the one I read about. That would be a most auspicious omen.

\- I guess it would be, answered Riley in a lighter tone. Anyways, if you leave the bistro, I’ll leave too.

He was eager to leave the conversation and to return home, suddenly very tired.

\- Shabti and I can offer you a ride home. I know the rest of the group will remain here longer.

After making sure it wouldn’t bother the two men, Riley accepted and waited for Ishme outside, ignoring his cousin. Ishme wished peace and a pleasant night to a few people, then exited the bistro with Shabti. Junia was startled when she saw the masked man, but calmed herself and gave a small paper to Ishme.

\- I have a lot more witches stories to tell if you’re interested. Here’s my number.

\- I do not possess a phone, he declined politely. If you have an interest in literature, you can always come to the Udjeb Bookstore. Its owner is a friend of my family and a trusted business partner.

She took out her phone and noted the address he told her. Riley rolled his eyes, it was the first time she seemed to have an interest for books. « She must want Ishme really bad », he thought in contempt.

\- I hope to see you there, winked Junia before leaving with her friend who just arrived.

Ishme didn’t answer as she left, his face inexpressive as usual, and Shabti laughed.

\- What was that all about? Who is that woman?

\- She is Riley’s cousin. _I may know why destiny put him on my path many times_.


End file.
